


messages in a bottle

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 6 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison leaves Lydia a message. She knows her girl is clever enough to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	messages in a bottle

Lydia's clever in a way that Allison is not. Allison is a quick learner, given the right training and materials, but Lydia can watch a skill once and be able to repeat it perfectly. It is that cleverness with which Allison bets her life on. She's been captured by a pack when she wanders just a little too far south and now she's locked up in a prison cell.

Earlier, she was able to snag a bottle of vodka off of one of the wolves and uses it to paint an invisible message on the floor with her fingers. She only hopes Lydia will figure it out, but Allison knows her Lydia is a clever girl. She sinks into unconsciousness as she thinks about all the things unsaid between the two of them. _If I make it through this,_ Allison resolves, _I'll tell Lydia everything._


End file.
